


Just a Dream

by sunflow3r_bby



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Character Death In Dream, Dreams and Nightmares, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee Are Best Friends, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26643838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow3r_bby/pseuds/sunflow3r_bby
Summary: Something feels off...
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Just a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I wrote this at 3 a.m. I don't really like it but I'm going to post it anyways. I hope at least some of you enjoy, feedback would be appreciated :)
> 
> Also check tags before reading!!

_Something felt off._

_Mark silently walked up to what seemed to be the college he goes to, NEO College, but something was off about it. Nobody was there. Not a living soul. He felt the hair on the back of his neck stiffen, whipping his body to face the other way he searched for anything that would have caused him to feel like he was being watched._

_Nothing._

_Mark gulped and turned back around and slowly walked towards the building,_ someone might be in there _he thought to himself, but he doubted it. The big glass door squeaked as he opened it and after walking in it slammed behind him causing him to jump and almost trip over his feet._ Should he call for someone? _Mark almost backed down from doing so._

_“Hello?” he said with a shaky breath. No answer._

_A sigh fell from his lips as he walked farther down the hall, there was no noise except for his ragged breathing and his shoes occasionally squeaking on the floor. The stairway came into view and he wondered if he should go to the second floor. Nobody seemed to be on the first anyways._

_As he made his way up the stairs he couldn’t help but feel even more uneasy, like something or someone was waiting for him. He tripped a few times from nerves but made it toward the landing. He took a shaky breath and looked down the right hallway and then the left. Still nobody._

_A loud sound resonated through the still air causing Mark to flinch and step away from where the sound came from. It sounded like a metal baseball bat hitting the floor. He felt his heart race in his chest, anxiety causing him to lose his breath._ He should’ve stayed outside. _He looked down the right hallway where the sound had come from. A light flicked on causing him to hold his breath. The bright hue coming from the bottom of the door. He looked at the label at the top. The science room._

_Mark felt a pull, like it was guiding him into the direction of the door. He hesitated before slowly making his way towards it. As he got closer and closer he heard whispering? And what sounds like stationary falling to the floor. He held his breath as he reached towards the door handle. He has to know, he has to open the door._

_So he did, he opened it as quietly as he could and once he saw the scene in front of him he nearly puked._

_Oh god oh god oh god_. 

_Haechan on the floor, blood pooling around his head and body mutilated with scalpels. Their eyes locked._

_“M-Markie?” Haechan gurgled out, blood falling from his lips. Mark felt tears well up in his eyes and he stepped towards his best friend. Haechan’s eyes widened._

_“N-No, no Mark run. Get out. G-get out…” Haechan pleaded. “He’s coming back” he groaned and sobbed. Mark didn’t want to leave him, didn’t want to go but the look in Haechan’s eyes told him to run, told him to save himself. Mark said a silent prayer and ran out of the room, not missing the content smile that Haechan gave him before closing his eyes._

_As he ran down the hall he noticed the blood on the walls, words written with the red liquid yet he was going too fast so he couldn’t read them. He tumbled down the stairs and pushed himself at the entrance, the door slamming open and hitting the brick wall. His tired body fell onto the ground scraping his hands on the pavement._

_“Mark?” a soft voice called and he snapped his head up and faced the person in front of him_

_There, in front of him, is professor Moon looking at him with a raised brow. Just as Mark was about to say something he noticed the bloody bat Mr. Moon was holding, and the blood on some latex gloves._

_“What are you doing here? Are you looking for Donghyuck?” he questioned with concern._

_“I-I have to go,” Mark said and got up off the ground shakily. His breath hitched when Mr. Moon hit the pavement with the tip of the bat._

_“How come? Haechan and I just went over the unit, do you need a recap too?” The elder asked like he wasn’t standing there covered with blood._

_“I’m s-sure” Mark said. Haechan’s words came back to him. ‘Mark run.’_

_He pushed past the elder and ran as fast as he could, fear and adrenaline helping the burning in his legs to disappear._ I’m going to die, I’m going to die, I’m going to die. _He kept repeating this over and over and suddenly he was falling._

━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━

“Mark hyung! Mark hyung, wake up!” Jeno shouted and the male shot up and looked at Jeno with wide eyes. Jeno looked at him concerned and patted his knee. “Hey man, are you okay? You started screaming” Jeno asked and then reached forward and wiped a tear off of Mark’s cheek. 

_It was a dream?_

“W-where’s Haechan?” he questioned. Jeno tilted his head and frowned.

“He should be asleep in his dorm with Jaemin” Jeno said “why?” 

“I-I had a dream he got hurt” Mark let out a shaky breath and wiped his teary eyes.

“Want me to call Jae, he should be up?” Jeno questioned. Mark nodded and Jeno got up and took his phone from his pocket. “I’ll get you some water while I dial him” the younger said and walked out of Mark’s room in their shared apartment. Mark looked around his room and then looked at his alarm clock, the bold, red letters displayed 6:54. 

Jeno came back with his phone tucked between his shoulder and ear and a bottle of water. He handed the drink to Mark and the older gulped it down greedily. Jeno began to talk but Mark zoned out. After about 3 minutes Jeno hung up and shook Mark’s shoulder.

“You okay man?” he asked and Mark slowly nodded.

“What did Jaemin say?” Mark questioned with a bit of hesitance. 

“He said Haechan is heading over here since I told Jaemin you seemed a bit shaken up.” Jeno said.

“Oh, thank you” Mark said and took another gulp of water.

“I’ll keep the door unlocked,” Jeno said and then walked out leaving Mark all alone in his room.

━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━

Mark heard a knock and jumped and looked towards his door to see Haechan still dressed in pajamas with droopy eyes. “Hey Mark, heard you had a bad dream” he yawned and walked over and sat on Mark’s left side. The elder instantly hugged the younger and Haechan returned it. Mark began to sob as Haechan rubbed his back. 

“I-I thought you died,” Mark said as he sobbed. 

“I’m alive Markie, although I think I drank too much last night cause I woke up with a pounding headache and my stomach hurt really bad.” The younger pouted.

“You woke up with a headache?” Mark questioned, his mind immediately going to the image of Haechan’s head bleeding due to being hit by the bat Mr. Moon was holding. He pulled away. Haechan nodded.

“Yeah but I can’t afford to go back to bed since I have to go to Mr. Moon’s class in like an hour cause I asked for help on the new lesson” the shorter sighed.

“No!” he shouted and Haechan looked taken aback. “N-no please don’t go” Mark said and grabbed onto Haechan’s arms and the younger immediately nodded.

“Yeah, yeah sure okay. I’ll stay by you, it's okay” He said and then looked down at Mark’s hands. “Hey, what happened to your hands? Did you fall?” Haechan asked as he turned Mark’s wrist so his palms were facing up.

There on his palms were the same scrape marks from his fall in his dream.

_Was it really a dream?_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was alright, I want to write more horror stories because Halloween is coming up! Comment your thought please and thank you


End file.
